


Little Moons and Big Hearts

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ill add more as i write, trans!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Takashi Shirogane works at a coffee shop downtown. He's still recovering from a traumatic event that happened to him almost a year ago, but he's been doing a little better. Everyday he works and works, but all that changes when he finds the person who bears the same mark as him.He never believed in soulmates, but now he guessed they must be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift that didnt get finished in time, but i still want to write it so here we go. enjoy!

The coffee shop had its usual crowd in, businessmen and women shuffling about as they prepared themselves for the day. There were a few college kids in, getting their cup of joe before class. Shiro supposed he would have been one of them at one point before everything came crashing down on him a years prior. But that didn't matter now. He was content with the life he lived now. Even if it did include a few rude customers.    
  
When the woman finally left the counter to go wait for her coffee he gave a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the next customer.    
  
It was a more heavy set gentleman, though still easy on the eyes. It was hard to place what his occupation was, his outfit not really giving anything away, but it could be just that he was a college student as well. He was a few years younger than Shiro, though nearly the same height.    
  
"Welcome to Paladin. What can I get you?"

The man’s honey brown eyes looked down from the menu as he gave him a soft smile. “Can I get a grande caramel frappuccino? And one of those little marble breakfast cake things?” His voice was gentle as he ordered, easing Shiro’s nerves from the day's airway stressful morning. 

“Can I get a name for that?” He asked, pulling a cup off the stack and hovering the tip of his sharpie over the side. 

“Hunk,” he said simply as he smiled.

“That will be $8.56,” he smiled back as he wore the name and punched in the order. He waited a tic before a large hand cane over with the money. He took it and put it in the register and gave back change, which Hunk immediately put in the tip jar. 

Shiro smirked but the went to get started on his drink as one of his co-workers came forward to take care of the register. He idly made the coffee, grey hues glancing up at the gentleman, who just smiled kindly as he waited. He didn't know why, but there was something about this man that seemed so gentle and warm.

Once the coffee was done and the food was heated up, he walked over to where he stood on the other side of the counter and handed both things out to him. 

That's when he saw it. 

There on the man’s right wrist was a crescent moon that was identical to the one on Shiro’s left. He froze, staring at it. Hunk followed his gaze, realized what was happening and flicked his eyes to each of Shiro’s wrists. One was covered in metal, having lost the real one in his accident. But the other bore the moon that matched Hunk’s.

“Oh, my God. I can't believe this.” Shiro’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and talk with the man about what this meant. His eyes looked to the crowded line of the shop and silently cursed. 

“I get off at 5. Meet me at the Taco Bus on 4th,” Hunk told him with a smirk as he took the food and drink and left Shiro, who was still trying to collect his thoughts and catch up with his heart. 

That was his soulmate. He had just found his soulmate. 


End file.
